Under The Shadow Of Death
by Ziggurat Rolsovitch
Summary: AU: Yuuki was born into a hunter family a few hundred years earlier and meets Kaname, who rescues her. Now with nobody to turn to he must look after her himself… all while hiding her from the other bloodthirsty vampires he lives with! M for safety!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own VK.

Summary: AU: Yuuki was born into a hunter family a few hundred years earlier and meets Kaname, who rescues her. Now with nobody to turn to he must look after her himself… all while hiding her from the other bloodthirsty vampires he lives with!

WARNING. THIS STORY CONTAINS OOC Kaname. If that bothers you don't read this. But personally... I like fun and goofy Kaname. Who knows... maybe he was like this back then.  
>And I know the lady he loved before Yuuki was not like this, but I made her that way for this story. No flames, because honestly I got the feel that she only used him.<p>

XxXxX

The vampire with no name. It was what he was before. And what he still was now. He had been alive so long he did not remember his parents. His family. His name. His face. Nothing. It was all gone. He had not looked in a mirror in about three thousand years.

"You there!" A voice called.

"Hmmm?" He glanced down from the top of the flipped over tanker truck he was sitting on to find several men with guns and swords. He narrowed his eyes.

"We are looking for vampires! Have you seen anything? The town over was attacked and the entire town massacred. It is nothing, but a bloodbath. You wouldn't have anything to do with it… would you?" The leader asked.

He sighed laid back on the large vehicle. He had no answer. What did it matter if they killed him? He would welcome it if that were what they chose.

"Bastard! Have you no heart?" The hunter asked.

Still he chose not to reply. The hunters walked away and continued on. He sighed. Ever since the hunters had taken the body of a pureblood that had been murdered by another, they had constructed weapons from it. They went around killing all of his kind.

Moreover, what did it matter? Of course, he did not care; the town was nothing, but a pool of sin. They had lynched him earlier that week, unfortunately for them; he faked death until night and snuck away. And while he was, as his pedigree stated… a pureblood… the rope had still left its mark that had yet to heal.

He rubbed the sore wounds. More then half of them decided to take justice on him, upon discovering he was a vampire. It was painful to say the least. He let his hand fall to his side and stared up into the deep grey snow clouds. White flakes falling slowly. Dotting his hair and coat.

"Kaname." He jumped at the voice. "You should not be running away."

"I don't want to be a part of the council." He replied. Not having to look to know who it was.

"Whither you like it or not…you ARE a part of it! Return now or the consequences will be worse!" A gust of wind picked up and the woman disappeared. He sighed deeply, and jumped down off the vehicle.

The smell of blood stopped him. He breathed in slowly, and tracked the smell. He came to a trail and followed it, finding a young girl curled up in a ball in the snow. His eyes widened.  
>He kneeled in front of her and she cried, crawling back away from him until her back hit the tree behind her.<p>

"Shhh… shhh…" He hushed, inching forward. He did not know where to put his hands, so as not to scare her, but he took her by the shoulders and held her still. "It is alright. I will not hurt you. Where did you come from?"

Her white coat was covered in blood, as was her hair and her face. He winced, his fangs showing as he did and she backed up even more.

"Ahh… you came from the town, did you not?" He waited for a few moments, but he got no answer. "I see." He removed his own long black trench coat and wrapped her in it.

XxXxX

They arrived back at his room in the underground citadel of the council. Luckily, he had gotten in without anyone noticing. He took the girl into the bathroom and set the coat he had given her aside.

"Now you get cleaned up. Ok?" He asked. His passive face fell slightly when she did not respond or even look at him. "Ok? Must I clean you myself? I'd rather not if I don't have to."

She stared at him with wide eyes and made to shove him out of the room. He chuckled softly and stood, closing the door to give her privacy.  
>The smell of blood had disappeared and finally the door opened slowly. Realization stuck him and he smiled in apology.<p>

"Oh. That is right. Just hold on and I'll be right back with some clothes."

XxXxX

After he had 'barrowed', some clothes from a fellow vampire. Okay… he didn't barrow them he stole them, because if he had asked then he would have been bombarded by questions.  
>He had to admit that he felt weird hiding clothes under his shirt and sneaking around the citadel. It was so odd and empty during the day.<p>

He stopped and held the clothes to his face, breathing in. he nodded to himself. It met with his approval. He opened the door and set them on the sink, before closing the door again. As long as his smell was strong on the clothes then he should be able to keep her here safely.

He glanced over at the half open door and smiled.

"It's ok. You can come over here. I brought you something to eat." He patted the spot on the bed next to him. Except she refused to come over. "You do not want to eat? No? That's ok."

He leaned down to untie his boots and tossed them across the room. When it hit the wall with a thud, he was surprised as the girl ran and hid behind him quickly. He glanced down at her and smiled.  
>She reached up to touch his face and he tilted his head to the side slightly. He set a hand on top of her head, still smiling.<p>

"Do you feel like eating now?" He asked. She stared at him for a moment, and then shook her head no. "You are safe here. I would not let anything happen to you."

The smile faded as her eyes teared up. He wondered if he had said something wrong. She wrapped her arms partly around him. She was too small to be able to get her arms all the way around him. she cried and he was frozen for a few moments, before he held her to him.

"You do not have to cry. Everything is going to be ok." Night was falling; he could feel it in his blood. The girl had fallen asleep in his arms. It took him time to remember that she was human and slept during night.

He tucked her in and then backed himself into a dark comer of the room. His shoulders touched the wall and he slid down it slowly. He watched her sleep for the rest of the night.

XxXxX

Day had come and he realized he had fallen asleep while watching her. He had never slept during night before. He found that she was watching him this time.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked as he sat on the bed besides her. "Can I get you anything?" He stared at her for a few long moments. "Won't you speak to me? What is the matter? I won't bite." Chuckling at his own comment, he made a decision. "Well… I have to call you something. What would you like? Something pretty for such a pretty girl. Hmmm?"

A banging at the door interrupted his thoughts. He blinked several times and held a finger to his lips, giving her the single to be quiet. Not that it would be a problem considering. He picked her up and set her inside the closet with a blanket over her.

Then brushing his hair from his eyes, he opened the door.

"Kaname-sama." A man's voice came. The girl pulled the blanket off her head and glanced out from the crack in between the closet doors.

Her eyes widened at the big vampire that stood with his arms crossed, glaring at the nice vampire. She was scared. The vampire… would kill them."

"Junichi-sama… is there something I can help you with?" Kaname asked. He would not let the fear show. The fear that he knew.

"You are in a spot of trouble. Quite a lot of it." Junichi smirked, fangs appearing behind his slow grin. He glanced behind him. He did not see any evidence.

"For what?"

"You know what." Junichi said. He grabbed Kaname's shoulder in a death grip. "You didn't say hi to me when you got back!" The vampire started to laugh. "Plenty of time to catch up. We've got paper work to do."

"Right. I almost forgot. Thank you Junichi. I will be there in a moment."

"See you then." Junichi waved and headed off. Kaname closed the door quickly and kneeled in front of the closet.

"Hey… I'll be back in a little while. Do not leave this room." He warned, before grabbing his coat off the floor and running out the door.

XxXxX

She stared at the door. It had been so long since he left. She began to wonder if he was ever coming back. Then the door opened and he seemed shocked to see her as his first sight, but the look of shock changed to that of a gentle smile.

He removed his coat and dropped it in the corner, before picking her up in his arms and taking her to sit on the bed with him.

"I've been thinking," He began, setting her down besides him and opening a drawer on the nightstand. "I have been spending the time I should have been working on paper work thinking of something to call you. And I've decided… that I would call you something that suited you perfectly. I am going to call you Yuuki. Is that ok?" He turned back to face her, raised eyebrow. He smiled again then revealed what he had dug out of the drawer. "This was the food I brought yesterday, but you didn't want it. Its applesauce. I thought you might want some soft food. I know… you are too old to eat such childish things, but I have it anyway."

He opened the jar and set it in front of her with a spoon. She looked up at him curiously and he sighed deeply.

"Come on now. You have to eat something." He smiled when she picked it up and took a bite. She eagerly took another bite and his smile widened. "Oh, I am glad you like it. It is so hard to find." He dug through the same drawer. "See… I have a couple of them actually. I found it when I was out. The council has me doing all sorts of experiments actually. Well…" He paused. "Not really them… Akane actually is the one that wants me to do it. I cannot say no to her. She means a lot to me you see…"

He found her staring at him again. His smile faltered, before he brought it right back. She reached up and touched his lips. He blinked a few times, allowing her to feel around his fangs. It was an unusual feeling. Nobody had ever touched his fangs before. They were either too afraid or they wanted to kill him. She pulled her hand away and stared at him some more.

"It's so strange! I'm not usually this happy, Yuuki." He grabbed her into a hug. "You make me happy. Somehow, you understand me even though you do not say anything. I understand you too. You can tell me anything. I promise."

"K-Kaname…" She whispered and his lips parted in shock. "The scary vampires… will eat me."

"N-no! I will protect you! I promise." He assured and she nodded, clutching tightly to his shirt. "I will always protect you. I've only known you for a couple days, but I really love you, you know."

XxXxX

It had been a couple months and he was so excited that he had gotten Yuuki to speak to him. It was not much, just basics… mostly… just his name. Maybe she was too scared or maybe she was scarred from whatever that vampire had done to her family.

"Yuuki." He called, entering the room.

"Kaname!" She ran into his arms and hugged him. He kneeled and hugged her back, a smile gracing his lips. He laughed softly.

"I am sorry I was away so long. I had to do some more work for Akane."

Yuuki tilted her head slightly. Huh, was his Akane? He had told her it was the person he loved, but she did not understand. Why did the person he loved so much make him work so hard?

He removed his boots and began to undo his tie and shirt. He gave her a quick glance, before heading into the bathroom and closing the door.

Why did he look at her that way? She did not understand him. She did not understand why he looked at her with a slight red to his eyes or why he liked to pressed his face to her neck and breath in the smell. If he was a vampire, why didn't he bite her and eat her like the one that murdered her parents?

Kaname… he was a good vampire, right? Then why was she still a little afraid of him? She wondered about these things. She was so busy thinking about it she accidentally knocked a glass off the small table in the room. She gasped and covered her mouth, before quickly getting down to clean it up; little did she know it was her biggest mistake.

Kaname rushed over and grabbed her arm. He dragged her hand up towards his face and licked the blood away quickly.

"No," He whispered. "Do not do anything like that ever again. I do not want them to smell that. I just hope I cleaned it up in time." He cupped her face in his warm hands. "Yuuki… please promise you will be more careful?"

She nodded quickly. He noticed the sound of footsteps and he quickly grabbed her and brought her to the closet.

"Hide, Yuuki. And be quiet!" He warned. The door opened and he gaped. "A-Akane."

"Kaname," The woman in the red cloak closed and locked the door behind her. "I warned you. I warned you, yet you did not listen. You ran off when we needed you."

"I am sorry." He told her, looking at the floor in shame.

"Sorry isn't good enough!" She pushed him back onto the bed and grabbed him by his hair, before she bit him hard in the side of the throat. He winced and his eyes watered from the pain. She pulled away, wiping the blood from her lips, before she backhanded him across the face with a loud crack. "You made a mess. And now _I _have to be the one to clean it."

"I'm sorry!" He apologized again. Her eyes shot to the closet as did his at the gasp. "Akane-" He stuttered. She marched over to the closet and opened the door. Giving him a look of disgust.

She picked up the girl and picked up Kaname's scent extremely strong on her.

"What have you done?" Akane asked him, while forcing the young girl to sit down in front of the closet. She grabbed Kaname's chin and forced his eyes from the girl to her own. "WHAT have you done?"

"I-I got my scent on her on purpose… so that nobody would smell her. I did not do what you think."

"I see… Kaname wants a pet." She taunted. He did not know what to say. If he made a mistake, he would get Yuuki killed.

"It's my mistake. Kill me, but please let her go. Punish me for my sin. Not her." He begged, getting down onto his knees. "Please, Akane," He pleaded in a whisper. "Please."

She slapped him again. "Very well, Kaname. However, the only way she stays alive is if you turn her. It is that or death. You chose. Either way… I must inform the council."

"Anything, but that!" He begged. She slapped him even harder. Blood seeped from the cuts across his face, her nails were sharp. She licked her fingers of the blood.

"Turn her or kill her, Kaname. Do it. Now."

"She is too small! I will kill her if I bite her!" He yelled.

"I will say it once more. Turn her… or I will kill her." Akane ordered and left the room, slamming the door behind her.

Yuuki ran over to him and hugged him tightly around the neck. He did not move or say a word. He could only sit there on his knees and let her hold him.

"I… will let you decide." He spoke softly.

"Yuuki… would like to be with Kaname forever." She told him and he nodded absently.

He turned his face into her neck and pulled the collar of her shirt away. He moved to hold her tightly to him as he sank his fangs into her. Instinct took over and she tried to fight him, but eventually lost strength from blood loss and let blackness take over her.  
><em>I am so sorry…. I thought I could protect you! I deserver to die. <em>He thought with tears in his eyes. He pulled away and set her on the bed.

All he had to do now was wait. She would wake soon enough. She stirred sooner then he expected and he pressed his wrist to her lips. He barely felt the pain. He barely felt anything at all. He sniffed and wiped his eyes with a sleeve. _I am so sorry that I brought you into this filthy world._

XxXxX

TBC...

AWE! Poor Kaname! ^^ I just loved having him ramble on to her so much. It was like he was talking to himself. lol. I had so much fun with this! Can't wait to get off work and finish the rest of this.

Leave a review and let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: You know I don't own this.

BUT, REALLY. please please please, I don't wanna hear how much you hate this pairing, think that I'm a freak for liking it, or that it's gross. I like this pairing, if you don't, just go ahead now and press the backspace key.

Hmmm... I really don't know what this should be rated. I am considering taking it down to T. Let me know what you think. Its mainly because of this and the next chapter that it is rated M. Plus the fact that Yuuki is young when he bites her. I don't know if that is considered bad.

XxXxX

Ten years later…

Kaname entered his room, dropping his papers on the nightstand and sitting on the bed. The bathroom door opened as his boots clunked against the wall.

"Kaname-sama?" Yuuki asked, exiting the bathroom. The lights were already off and Kaname was lying in bed with an arm over his eyes. He didn't answer her. She got onto the bed besides him and set a hand on his bare stomach. "Kaname-sama… roll over."

"Why?" He asked coyly.

"There's no room on the bed!" She complained. "And… if you roll over I can rub the ache out of your back."

"Yes, please." He begged and complied with rolling over. She pressed a hand to his back and he sighed in contentment. "You do not have to. Are you not tired? It is day time."

"I don't mind, Kaname-sama. Aren't I suppose be submissive to you?" She asked softly a small smile appearing as he sighed in annoyance.

"Only out there with them. In here… with me. You… are just Yuuki… and I… am just Kaname."

"You are my master."

"Do not say such things to me." He said and felt her pause and take her hands from his back. He sat up and stared at her. She would not look at him. He gritted his teeth slightly. "Then shall I punish you?" He asked, grabbing her roughly by the shoulder and forcing her onto the bed, before he bit her.

"K-Kaname… sama…." She gasped in shock. He pulled away and inhaled deeply. She saw the disappointment in his eyes. The guilt was with her suddenly.

"Mmmm… you were with him again. You tried to wash it away, but his smell is all over you. When was Hio-sama here to visit?"

"I didn't do anything with him." She said quickly. He leaned down and licked the remaining blood away.

"I know that. Other wise his smell would be all over you." He said, fangs grazing her neck. "But next time… I will punish you much worse. Stay away from Kiryu."

"Why?"

"Because, you are mine." He warned.

"There is nothing against a servant being with another servant. But vampire rules clearly state that there shall be no such thing between a master and his servant." She countered.

"I told you… that you are not my servant." He growled and bit down hard. She winced and dug her nails into his shoulders.

"Then… order me not to see him if you do not like it…" She managed to get out through gasps of pain. He was angry with her, she could tell from how hard his bite was.

"Then that truly would make you my servant if I ordered you around. It is a good try though." He moved away from her and faced towards the wall.

She glanced at his back. He wouldn't face her. He was angry with her. Good. She was angry with him. They fell asleep that way.

XxXxX

Silence hung in the air. Yuuki kept her eyes on her cup of rose tea, rather then the vampire across the table from her. She heard his deep sigh. She wouldn't look at him, instead she kept her eyes on the silver dragons running along his black kimono.

"I know that you are angry with me, but this was not my intention. I did not mean to feel this way. I know what you two are planning, however… I DO NOT intend to lose you." He bit out. "I know you hate me, but for just once in my life… I am going to be selfish."

"You can't stop me from doing anything."

He slammed his fist against the table and slowly looked up at her. She caught the hint of red in his eyes as he glanced at her from the corner of his eye.

"Yuuki-"

"No." She said, standing up and heading for the door.

"You will not go!" He shouted and grabbed her from behind. She struggled to get out of his arms. He tightened his grip around her waist. She reached down to try and pry his fingers apart, but it was pointless. "Daisuki desu."

"Lair!" She yelled and struggled even more.

"I would _never _lie to you." He lifted her and carried her to the bed, before dropping her and lying with enough of his weight on her to keep her down, but not so much as to crush her. "Have I not taken care of you?" He asked softly, before running his warm tongue along her pulse point. She winced at his fangs, but he didn't bite her.

"Kaname… sama…?"

"Would you… run away from me forever?" He asked. She looked up into his tearful eyes. "If… that… is what you truly want… shall I give you freedom?" He reached over and picked up a hunter knife, putting it in her hands and then pressing the tip to his heart. "Kill me and you can leave."

"Why are you…" _acting this way? _She could only finish the question in her mind.

"Kill me. I will not… cannot… live without you in my life." He pulled the knife forward until it drew blood.

"Stop." She breathed. He pulled the knife in deeper and dark red blood dripped onto the black sheets and blankets. "Stop it!"

"I will not let you run away. You will always be safe as long as I am around." He reached down and straightened her Iromuji.

He rolled over onto his side and pulled her into his chest. She swallowed hard and struggled to pull away again. His kimono was open in the front, revealing his chest and stomach. This was so very improper. She pressed a hand over the dragon tattoo over his heart.

"Kaname-sama, I-"

"Stay with me like this. Like when you were young. You use to sleep with me just like this. Do you not remember?" He asked. She closed her eyes against the tears and buried her face in his shoulder. "Shhh… it is alright." He promised and pulled the blanket over them. "Sleep."

XxXxX

Yuuki jerked awake and looked around the room quickly. He had put her to sleep using his powers. She noticed him sitting at the table in the middle of the room. He had several documents he was working on. Science was his passion.

The knock at the door interrupted and he accidentally dropped one of the bubbling glass bottle. His eyes widened.

"Oh no." The small glass bottle exploded and Yuuki ducked as he flew across the room. She quickly looked to her left to find him slumped against the wall. His once white lab coat now black and burnt… and… still smoking in places.

"Kaname-sama!"

"Ohh… ow. Not again." He rubbed the back of his head and glanced up at her from his place on the floor. Was she… worried? "Are you okay?"

"Am **_I _**okay? You are the one that got blown up!"

"A miner…" He winced, getting up and heading to the door. "miscalculation." He opened it to reveal Shizuka and her 'pet' as the vampires called the servants.

"Kaname-sama. I have important business to discuss with you." She told him.

"Of course. Please come in. Shizuka-sama… and Zero…" He hesitated with the second part, honestly considering slamming the door shut on him.

"Kaname-sama," Shizuka said as she took her seat in front of the table. "Do not make such a face or it will stay that way."

He frowned even more and Yuuki stifled a laugh. He gave her a look and instead of being scared she laughed even more. He sighed deeply then and took a seat besides Shizuka at the table.

"What was it you wanted to discuss." He asked and when she glanced at Zero and Yuuki he immediately knew.

"Zero, Yuuki… please give Kaname-sama and I some privacy to speak about important matters." Shizuka said. The two nodded and left the room.

"I wish you had not sent the two outside alone with one another." He said in annoyance.

"Why? Are you jealous, Kaname-sama?" She asked and his lips parted as if he wanted to speak, but he said nothing. "I know."

"What is it you 'think' you know?" He asked suddenly. He couldn't be caught with this. The council would have him strung up for it.

"We should be ashamed of ourselves." She glanced down at the table. "You've fallen in love with the girl. Is it not ironic that the two are planning such things?"

"Sh-"

"Do not worry. I will not say a word to the council… for I… have also fallen in love with my own servant."

"I refuse to call her my servant."

"No. You would not be one for that… would you? But, tell me… which of the girls do you love more?" Shizuka asked calmly.

"It will always be here. It was here from the second I saw her… even if I did not know it at that time." He replied softly. He chuckled softly. "This is quite the predicament that we have gotten ourselves into."

"It is." Shizuka gave him one last glance while standing up. "No matter how much you love her… she will kill you."

"I know." He watched her leave and sighed deeply.

XxXxX

Zero sighed and paced back and forth. He stopped to glance up at the door and then continued on pacing. Yuuki stared at him for a moment.

"Kaname-sama, knows." She told him. Zero scoffed.

"I figured. We'll just have to try a little harder next time." He sat down besides her.

"What about Shizuka-sama? Would she be angry with you?"

"I do not know." He replied. "She acts the same way with me as he does with you. Maybe purebloods have some possessive problems."

"When can we leave here?"

"I've already planned it all. In three days we are leaving."

"Right. Good. He thinks he can stop me, but I will not let him."

"You got that right. We are getting out of this place." Zero replied, crossing his arms.

"Zero," Shizuka said, startling the both of them. "Please return to our quarters. I will be with you shortly." The two seemed shocked, but Zero complied, reluctantly and Shizuka took a seat next to Yuuki. "Your hunter parents were killed ten years ago by rogue vampires as I am told?"

"Yes. I do not really remember back then though." Yuuki admitted. "As far back as I can remember… I only remember Kaname-sama."

"He still pays dearly for saving you. Akane still has not forgiven him. I doubt she ever will. Tell me why it is you plan on running away from him."

"He told you?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"That is between the two of us. Come now… you surly would not give up such a good man would you? What reason are you running away for?"

"I hate him."

"Why do you hate Kaname-sama?" Shizuka asked calmly.

"Because… because…. Well… I thought…"

"What is it you thought?"

"He loves Akane… he always had. It is not my place."

"You are upset that he does not love you in such a way? But you are only a servant."

"I know."

"You are jealous? Trying to make him jealous? That is rather dangerous. I do not want Kaname killing my boy."

"That's the real reason you met with him?"

"Of course. Zero is my dear boy. He's in a lot of danger because of your silly wish of running away."

"I am sorry."

"Just promise not to get Zero into anymore trouble and I will forgive and forget."

"R-right." Yuuki stuttered. Little did she know the door to the room closed and inside Kaname slid down the wall to the floor, grabbing a fist full of hair and gritting his teeth in anger and frustration.

"I am so stupid." He whispered to himself. _How could I not have known?  
><em>  
>XxXxX<p>

TBC... 

In case you didn't know... A Iromuji is a single-colored kimono that may be worn by married and unmarried women. They are mainly worn to tea ceremonies.  
>Also, a picture of Kaname shirtless revealed (very much to my surprise) a tattoo of a dragon. I was told it was a hundred percent legit, but even if its not… I thought it was cool. So I added that little fact.<br>I don't know that its real, but I was certainly happy to see it. lol. Okay... I was staring at it for a few hours.

Hmmmm... ideas anyone? I know how its going to end... I just don't know what should happen until then. And here is my warning to you... don't you EVER say that your ideas are stupid. I value ever single one of them very much.  
>You could understand why she feels that she hates him right? I was feeling very sad when I wrote this. My writing depends on my mood. So this chapter is kinda dark I guess.<p>

Honestly... it feels really weird to have this bit of ShizukaxZero thing goin' here. What's everyone else's take on it? Too weird?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamier: You know I don't own this. Get it? Got it? Good.

Alrighty... to the people all the people who were kind enough to leave me some feedback.

Yelena Herondale Thank you. I very much value your opinion. It is very helpful. Glad the Shizuka thing didn't bother you. I also feel that in her own twisted way she loved him.

alexie212 Thank you. I'm glad you like it. And to answer your question... I am afraid he does something rather rash.

Rain Nightwalker I really am not sure what you mean. He isn't OOC in ALL of my stories if that's what you mean. Just when I want him to be.

Does anyone even read my stories anymore? I don't know. Because some idiot got mad at me for writing some religous stuff and me saying God Bless you at the end of my stories. So I blocked him, because he was harassing me... and then he made up a bunch of lies and nobody will read my stuff anymore. I'm really depressed.  
>But anyways... thanks for taking the time to review my story guys. Whats left of the people that will read it anyways.<p>

XxXxX

Yuuki sighed and stared at the ceiling. The door opened and shut firmly, she sat up in bed only to find Kaname with his back to her as he hung up his coat. She knew that smell all too well.

He dropped his papers onto the table and removed his shoes, before sitting at the edge of the bed. He seemed so out of it. So sad. What was wrong with him?

"Kaname?" She asked, and set a hand on his uninjured cheek to make him look at her. He didn't reply to her. She stared at the cut across his cheek and winced slightly. "Kaname-sama, why do you love her?" She wondered, before licking the blood that dripped from the injury. He seemed surprised.

"Yuuki?" He caught her and pressed her back against the bed quickly. He leaned down and breathed in deeply. "You do not smell like him today."

"So?"

"It makes me happy." He pressed a soft kiss to her neck, before giving her a lingering glance. "I have… decided… to let you go."

"Lair."

"I speak nothing but truth. Just tonight…. No matter how many rules this is breaking… let me love you."

She gasped and stared him straight in the eyes. She pushed him back slightly.

"You cannot."

"I am willing to give up everything… even if this is only for a few moments. I would rather love you for a single night… then never love you at all. Be my wife."

"Kaname-sama."

"Please."

"I hate you!" She spat and he closed his eyes tightly for a moment. When he opened them to look at her he could see the tears building.

"You can hate me… but I will always love you." He told her, before lying his head on her chest. She felt the warm tears staining her shirt, before she wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"Stop lying to me," She begged through her own tears.

"I cannot lie to you. It is beyond me."

"Then prove it."

"I will prove it." He pressed his lips to hers. "Daisuki desu."

XxXxX  
>(AN have fun imagining it, 'cause I won't write it. The following is a memory)  
>XxXxX<p>

Kaname had allowed Yuuki outside, but only as far as the stables. She smiled happily at the many horses and he smiled gently while sitting on a hay bale, watching her. As long as she was happy then he was happy.

"This pretty one is yours, Kaname-sama?" She asked, petty the beautiful black Friesian.

"Yes. Valkon. I bought him from a foreign man." He replied softly.

"He's a vampire?" She asked again, eyes wide at the discovery.

"Yes." He leaned forward. "Want to take him for a ride?"

"You would get in trouble."

"Nobody has to know." He grinned and she nodded. He stood and saddled the horse up, before lifting her up and climbing up behind her. "Where do you want to go?"

"Anywhere if its with you, Kaname-sama."

Valkon kicked up snow and dirt as he took off out the doors of the stable. The sound of his hooves like thunder through the quiet forest. She glanced to the right at the pure blue stream that flowed calmly and their reflection in it as they headed farther downstream.

If only the sun wasn't so bright.

…  
>XxXxX<p>

He stared at the ceiling contemplating. He knew what needed to be done. It should have been done long, long ago. Getting up he pulled on a suit and was about to get up, before he felt a tight grip on his coat.

"Yuuki… you should leave now." He told her simple. "I think after what we have done… the council will be rather upset. It is not safe for you here anymore. But… I am going to make it safe."

"No," She hugged him tightly from behind. "Daisuki desu."

"Gomenasai. Sayonara, Yuuki." He pulled his arm from her grasp.

"Come with me!" She asked and he smiled softly as he pressed a palm to the door. He turned to face her.

"Do you really love me? Even though I have destroyed your life?" He kneeled in front of her.

"Gomenasai, Kaname. I was only angry with you because I did not understand. I do now." She had no idea what he was up to, but she had a bad feeling about whatever it was.

"Do not apologize to me. This was entirely my fault."

"It was not. It was both our faults. Like you always told me when I was young… even monkeys fall from trees." She stroked a hand through his hair and he smiled.

"That is true. If it is so… then please… tell me those words once more."

"I love you."

"Very well. I will come find you as soon as my work is finished, but to keep you safe… I will send you with Kiryu and Shizuka-sama."

"Why can I not help you?"

"No. I refuse to put you in such danger. Go with them." He gave her a sad smile, before he got up and exited the room.

XxXxX

He pulled the collar of his coat up and entered the reactor room. He breathed in slowly, before clicking the time into place as he planted the bomb.

"Seiten no heki-reki." A voice called to him and he sighed deeply.

"Akane… you cannot stop me."

"I do not intend to stop you, Kaname." She told him, stepping aside, revealing Junichi. "He is."

"The bomb is already set!" Kaname yelled and backed up.

"Guess I will have to smash it then!" Junichi yelled and slammed into him full force. Now he was pinned between the large vampire and the wall… worst off… the clock was ticking away. _Shit_.

XxXxX

Yuuki paced back and forth. Zero and Shizuka had taken her to a cabin hidden away in the forest. Now they were waiting for Kaname to take her with him, before they went their own way.

"Where is he? What if something's happened to him?" She asked and Zero shook his head.

"Calm down, Yuuki. He will be just fine. Trust me. I have tried to kill him before… and it did not turn out. So if I cannot kill him… then they certainly cannot." He assured her. He then looked at Shizuka who also had the same worried look. "Oh, please. You woman worry so damn much."

XxXxX

"Junichi, please! You were a good friend to me! Do not make me do this!" Kaname begged. Junichi laughed in his face.

"I'm bigger, stronger and tougher. What are _you _gonna do to _me_?"

"This," He said and cracked a pipe off the wall, before knocking the big vampire over the head with it. He ran toward the door, but then stopped as he saw Akane kneeled next to Junichi. "You should leave it you wish to live. That bomb is specially constructed."

"Things will never be as you imagine, so you're better off not seeing them." She replied. "the beginning is like a dragons head, great and majestic and the ending is like a snakes tail, tiny and pathetic. It is better this way."

He stared at her for a few moments. "I do love you… just in a different way then I feel for Yuuki."

"I know." She whispered softly as he exited the room. "What do you think?" She asked the unconscious vampire in front of her, before smiling darkly.

XxXxX

Kaname grabbed his horse spurred him out of the barn. He glanced behind him quickly, before looking back towards the trail. The struggle was almost over.  
>The ground exploded in a brilliant blue light and the horse whinnied as it tripped and tossed him over and into the snow. He shook his head and glanced at the black smoke cloud.<p>

His horse glared at him with red eyes and turned away.

"Ahhh… Valkon wait!" He grabbed the vampire horse and mounted it, before continuing on. He was almost home. With those corrupt council members all dead… vampires would be safe from the horror of having everything they loved destroyed.

With his sensitive hearing, he picked up a click that he was all to familiar with. Valkon's ears twitched also indicating he heard the same thing.

"Checkmate, Kaname." The voice said.

XxXxX

All three vampires looked up at the loud crack that echoed through the air. Then silence. A black blurr shot out of the forest, before Yuuki came to a realization.

"That's Kaname's horse!"

"How do you know? It could be anyone's. let us not jump to conclusions." Zero tried to calm her.

"No! I _know_." She grabbed the horse's reigns and jumped onto his back. "Come on, Valkon… take met o him." The horse reared and bolted back the way it had come.

"Zero! After her! Do not let her get hurt!" Shizuka shouted in worry. Zero needed and ran to his own horse.

"Go, Lily!" He shouted as he spurred her on after Yuuki.

She had lost Zero in this maze of a forest, but that wouldn't stop her from finding Kaname. She didn't care how dangerous it was. Valkon slowed to a trot and her eyes followed the trail of blood that tainted the pure snow.

She dismounted and kneeled besides the inured vampire propped up against the tree. He slowly turned his head to look at her.

"Gomenasai." He whispered. "I guess I was late?"

"Kaname?" She asked, taking his hand and pulling it away from his stomach. As soon as his hand was away blood gushed out and he winced. "What happened?"

"Unfortunately… I made a slight miscalculation. I missed the king." As he said that she turned to find a vampire behind her.

"I missed your heart, Kaname. Allow me to correct that mistake… after I kill your pet." He raised the rifle.

"Allow me my last words, Master?" Kaname asked. And he sighed and nodded, lowering the rifle slightly as he did. "Checkmate."

The King's eyes widened as he turned to find a horse charging him and a gunshot was the last sound he heard.

"Zero!" Yuuki said in surprise.

"You two owe me for saving you. again." Zero commented, turning Lily around and heading back the way he came. He paused to look at them over his shoulder "I will assume that you are going your own way now?"

"Of course," Kaname winced as he stood. Yuuki held her hands over the wound, before he gentle pushed them away. "Its ok." Zero rolled his eyes. "Thank you for all your help, Zero."

"Anytime. Now… I have to go. I have a family to take care of." Zero spurred Lily back the way he'd come.

"What does he mean, Kaname?" Yuuki asked, watching him mount Valkon. He smiled softly and held out his hand to her.

"I will tell you later." She took his hand and he pulled her up onto Valkon. The horse started forwards and she gripped his hand on her stomach. He didn't want her to fall off, but he smiled as she took his hand. "I know you told me before, but are you sure you want to stay with me, Yuuki? Forever is a long time."

"I would not have come with you if I was not sure."

"That makes me happy. Still willing to be my wife then?" He asked with a smirk.

"Like Shizuka told me… I have such a good man in my life… it would be _very _unwise to throw that away."

"Oh? Just because I am a good man? Not because you love me?" He teased and she made to push him over, while he laughed.

"Baka." Other then the steady hoof beats it was silent. "Where are we going anyway?"

"Wherever Yuuki wants to go." He replied softly.

"I do not care where we go… as long as I am with you."

XxXxX

End

Ah. Finish! Feels nice to finish a story. (author trys to invision ShizukaxZero babies) Nope. I got nothin'. Maybe you guys could do better. But I CAN invison KanamexYuuki babies. He would make a really good dad I think.

Anyhow. Thanks for reading, leave a review.


End file.
